trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Mutant Snowmen from Hell
RISE OF THE MUTANT SNOWMEN FROM HELL - #12 ---- I'm in my house all alone at night, and the power just went out due to a massive blizzard in the area. Doesn't help that my parents are still at work. Great, now I can't see anything. I really should have prepared a flashlight. I knew this was going to happen. Now I have to find the dumb thing in the darkness. Where could one be... I'll check the basement. I opened the basement door, and all I could see was total blackness. Do I dare step foot down here even though I can't see a thing? I took the risk, and went down the steps. I slid my hand on the giant full of junk. Is this a flashlight? Nope, an empty can of tuna. This? Nah. It's some old weird looking device thing. Yeah, I don't know what this is. I felt around some more, and I eventually found the flashlight. I turned it on, and the lighting was really dim. Man, this thing really needs some batteries. I was about to leave the basement, until I was startled by a loud radio static noise. It was that old radio device. I shined my flashlight on it. There were two nobs on the right, and a ticker rotater on the left. How do you turn this thing off? I turned the ticker to the right, and it changed to a different signal channel. It was playing really old Christmas music. This thing was obnoxiously loud. It was starting to hurt my ears. I tried changing the channels, but it still kept playing the loud Christmas music. What is this thing anyway? It's like a radio, but shaped like a birdhouse. Whatever this thing is, I need to get rid of. I left the basement, trying to figure out what to do with it. You know what? I think I'll leave it out in the blizzard. Yeah, that will get it to shut up. I put on a big winter coat, and headed outside in the blistering cold. It's so windy, I can hardly breath. I'll put this stupid thing in the woods behind my house. I struggled to walk to the woods, but I eventually made it. I set the radio device in the snow near a giant frozen puddle. Something about the frozen puddle was strange though. It looked very solid, and it was semi-transparent. It looked like it lead down to an abyss. Whatever, I really need to get back inside. I went back inside the house. I noticed out the living room window that the radio device was on top of the frozen "water puddle". Ugh, stupid wind. I've had enough of these shenanigans, I'm going to bed now. I woke up with the morning light shinning in my eyes. I really don't want to go to school. I looked at the clock on the nightstand by my bed, and it was 7:14 AM. I really need to hurry up and get ready. I went to go brush my teeth, got my school uniforms on, put my heavy coat on and some gloves, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, and the room filled with laughter. "Er... what?" I asked my parents. "It's a snow day, honey." explained my mom. "Great, I just got ready for no reason." I expressed with disappointment. "How about you go outside and play since you have your coat and stuff on?" suggested my dad. I groaned. "It appears that your best friend Dehais is outside." said my mom. "Oh really?" I questioned excitedly, while running out the door. She wasn't lying, as Dehais was standing out near the road. "Hey Dehais!" I shouted. He looked at me while I was running towards him. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him. "You know, just waiting for the bus." he explained. "Aagh, you idiot! It's a snow day!" I stated playfully. "Oh, then why do you still have your backpack on you?" Dehais questioned. I put my hands behind me, and made the stupid realization that I still had my backpack on me. "Yeah, who's the stupid one now?" Dehais smirked. "But anyway, I couldn't go to sleep last night. I kept hearing this obnoxious Christmas music. It was so annoying!" Dehais explained. "Oh, that. I set it outside last night because it wouldn't shut up. Then the wind blew it on that frozen puddle." I explained. "We can go check it out if you want?" I offered. Me and Dehais went to the back of my house near the woods. The music coming from the radio thing was still playing, but it was much quieter. "Wait a sec... that's no frozen puddle. It's a frozen hole!" discovered Dehais. "Yeah, I knew that. I just couldn't find the words to describe it." I explained. "Heh, I wonder if that leads to a portal to Hell." joked Dehais. "Wouldn't surprise. This town is called 'Hell' after all." I joked. Me and Dehais got bored, and went back into our houses. Then came nighttime. I was sleeping, until I heard ruckus outside. I peaked out my bedroom window, to see Dehais next to the frozen abyss. He had the radio thing in his hand. I slipped on my slippers, and ran outside. "Dehais, what are you doing?" I asked confused. "This stupid radio won't shut-up!" Dehais expressed angrily. He was furiously turning the nob back and fourth which made it play a bunch of different Christmas songs. "Here, give it." I demanded while putting my hand on the radio. "No, I got this." explained Dehais aggravated. "No, I do." I stressed. Me and Dehais tugged on the radio, to the point we dropped it flat on the frozen hole. The ice cracked, and it started to play "Frosty the Snowman". The ice started to crack again. And again. And again... The ice covering the hole was breaking! Me and Dehais stepped away from the cracking ice. The ice eventually broke, and the radio fell down into the abyss. I could still hear Frosty the Snowman echo through the abyss while it was falling. THUD! The radio seemed to hit rock bottom. Then the ground started to rumble and shake. "Whoa, what's going on!?" I shouted. "The radio must've triggered an earthquake!" Dehais theorized. A massive snow water-spout blasted out of the hole. It revealed something horrible... something ungodly... a giant mutant snowman from hell! It had to be at least 9 feet tall. "RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!" Dehais shouted very loudly. I made a run to the front door of my house. But Dehais tripped in the snow. "Dehais, get up!" I yelled to him while he was laying flat in the snow. "Help! It's going to get me!" Dehais warned. But it was too late. The giant mutant snowman grabbed Dehais by the legs, and swallowed him whole. After that, I didn't look back. I had to get back inside! I ran inside the house as quickly as I could. I then proceeded to make a mad dash upstairs to my parents' run. While running, I noticed out the living room window there were not one, not two, but three mutant snowman outside of the house! One of them was the one that ate Dehais. The second one was a giant head with two arms on it, and walked with it as a pair of legs. The third one looked like an average snowman, but with razor sharp teeth sticking out of its mouth, and devil horns on its head. I made it to my parents' room, and yelled there were "mutant snowmen from Hell outside, and they ate Dehais!" They said it was just a bad dream, and I should stop watching scary movies. They believed me when a giant snowman hand busted threw the window. "Dammit, Bauwam. Were you messing with that damn radio?" My dad asked me angrily. "Uh, well, I uh-it was making-" I was interrupted by my mom. "The radio is cursed. Playing 'Frosty the Snowman' over the frozen abyss will summon the snowmen!" "Yes, your mother is correct. 100 years ago, those evil snowmen were created by a hermit that was into witchcraft. He placed the spell in the radio. When the spell was awoken, the snowmen dragged him to Hell. That abyss leads to Hell." my dad explained in great detail. "Okay, enough bulling around. Let's get the Santa funk-daddy out of here!" my dad yelled. Mom, dad (armed with a rifle), and me all ran downstairs. My dad opened the front door, and there was that demonic snowman crawling with its hands. My dad fired the rifle, and shot the snowman demon directly in the head. It fell to the ground, and died. "Come on, let's get to the tractor!" yelled my dad. Me, my mom, and dad got on the tractor. My dad was driving it. He ploded over the snowmen, one by one, and they all died from the tractor's impact. My dad handed me a chainsaw that was on the back of the tractor. "Here, you're gonna need this." he explained. I jumped off the tractor, and ran towards a snowman. I chainsawed its head off, and blood squirted everywhere. The 9-foot tall snowman was right in few. I ran up to its legs, and started to chainsaw them. This made it very angry. The snowman picked me up with its enormous hand, and squeezed me. I luckily still had my chainsaw with me. I got the chainsaw, and chopped off its pathetic fingers. It moaned in pain, and dropped me. "Hand me the mother-fing chainsaw!" my dad yelled at me. I ran up to the tractor, and threw it to him. The tractor went on autopilot, while my dad stood up holding the chainsaw. "Get ready to die, you frosty bastard!" my dad yelled at the giant snowman. My dad and the tractor got up close and personal with the snowman. So close, the giant snowman picked up the tractor, and my dad jumped in its mouth. "NOOOOO!!" me and my mom screamed. But we then heard a noise. It was the chainsaw. The chainsaw blade popped through the snowman's stomach, and my dad came out alive... with Dehais! The snowman fell back due to its injuries. I was so happy to see them alive again! "How was it like in the stomach?" I asked Dehais. "Imagine being a fetus, but covered in ice." everyone laughed. "Bauwam, I told you not to mess with the radio." my dad said to me. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to see if it would actually work." I explained to my dad. "Oh, of course it worked! I made that spell when I was young and stupid. I should have never made it." my dad expressed. "Wait... 'spell'? You're into that stuff? When did you make the spell?" Dehais asked my dad. "Oh yes. I don't do it anymore, because it's dangerous. I made the spell back in 1915. Never again!" my dad explained. "Uh... 1951?" Dehais questioned with a weird look on his face. "Didn't Bauwam tell you? We're vampires!" my mom stated. Dehais slowly backed away. "V-v-va-vampires!?" Dehais questioned in shock. "Yes, yes, yes. Say, I'm getting pretty thirsty... Dehais, do you want to be stay over for dinner tonight?" My dad asked Dehais. "I-it's like midnight right now though!" Dehais stressed. "It's okay, we'll have it right now." stated my mom. Mom and dad slowly approached Dehais with their fangs out. "Wait! Mom, dad, stop!" I screamed to them. Dehais screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" as my mom and dad got a hold of his neck. Category:Snow/Winter Category:Christmas Category:Snowmen Category:Mutants Category:Giants Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Blood/Gore Category:Vampires Category:Twist Ending Category:Holidays